poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Buzz finds his way home/Giggles' story of Zurg
This is how Buzz finds his way home and Giggles' story of Zurg goes in Toy Story 3. at Bonnie's house, Buzz is typing the address into a computer Buzz Lightyear: typing 1-2-2-5, Syca... message comes up message says, "U there? I made it 2 the Dark Fortress!!" Buzz Lightyear: Who's Velocistar237? Trixie: Oh! That’s just a dinosaur toy down the street. That’s nothing. Let me just take care of that. Just a dinosaur. resumes typing Buzz Lightyear: All right. Sycamore. Okay, enter! hits the enter button Buzz Lightyear: Please don't be far. Please, please! screen shows the distance between Bonnie's house and Andy's house Buzz Lightyear: Right around the corner? happy It's right around the corner! toys cheer Trixie: Yay! Buzz Lightyear: I'm going to college! Look at me! I'm a big toy on campus! Hello! Hey, I'll see you at the sock hop. Dolly: Okay, Potsie. approaches the door Buzz Lightyear: Hey, listen. If any of you guys ever get to Sunnyside Daycare, you tell them Buzz made it home. Dolly: You came from Sunnyside? Trixie: But how'd you escape? Buzz Lightyear: Well, it wasn't easy. I-- pauses What do you mean "escape"? Mr. Pricklepants: Sunnyside is a place of ruin and despair, ruled by an evil emperor action figure who was designed to be your arch nemesis. Buzz Lightyear: Zurg? Buttercup: The guy may seem rough and plastic on the outside, but inside, he’s a monster. Buzz Lightyear: But how do you know that? Mr. Pricklepants: Giggles. She'll tell you. looks to see a clown doll figurine standing on the windowsill Giggles: Yeah, I knew Zurg. He was a good toy. A friend. Me and him, we had the same kid, Cal. flashback begins. Cal unwraps Zurg Giggles: (voice) I was there when Zurg got unwrapped. Cal loved us all. But Zurg, Zurg was special. cuts to Cal in bed with Zurg Giggles: (voice) They did everything together. cuts to the family on an outing Giggles: (voice) One day, we took a drive. Hit a rest stop. Had a little playtime. After lunch, Cal fell asleep. family gets in the car and drives away leaving the toys behind Giggles: (voice) He never came back. looks at Gabby's nametag and is determined to get home Giggles: (voice) Zurg wouldn’t give up. It took forever, but we finally made it back to Cal’s. and Zurg peek in through the window but find Cal has gotten a new Zurg in Zurg's place. Zurg looks sad Giggles: (voice) But by then, it was too late. gets down for the window and walks away Giggles: (voice) Something changed that day inside Zurg. sad expression turns to anger Something snapped. Zurg: He replaced us. Come on! Giggles: No, he only replaced you! Zurg: He replaced ALL OF US!! Didn’t he? looks at the window and starts to climb up but Zurg pulls her back down and rips her tag off Zurg: He don't love you no more! Now come on! drags Gabby away. Later the trio are on the back bumper of a car in the rain Giggles: (voice) We were lost. Cast off. Unloved. Unwanted. car hits a bump and the toys fall off and look up to see Sunnyside ahead Giggles: (voice) Then we found Sunnyside. crashes as Zurg gets up and walks towards the building whilst Gabby and Giggles watch Giggles: (voice) And Zurg wasn't my friend anymore. flashback ends Giggles: He wasn't anyone's friend. holds up Gabby's nametag. Cal's name is written on it Giggles: He took over Sunnyside and rigged the whole system. Buzz Lightyear: So, how did you get out? Giggles: I got broke. Bonnie found me, took me home. Other toys, they weren’t so lucky. It ain’t right what Zurg done. New toys, they don’t stand a chance. realizes his mistake Buzz Lightyear: But my friends are in there. Buttercup: You can’t go back. Mr Pricklepants: Returning now would be suicide! Dolly: But what about your Andy? Trixie: Isn’t he leaving for college? ponders his decision